Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter
Opening song: Change the World (Inuyasha) (English version) (We open to London at night where Arren (In his blue farmer clothing) and Therru themselves are on their second date at a museum. Suddenly, Arren’s watch beeps and realizing along with Therru that something’s up, he answered (Imagine their communication beeps sound like the Kimmunicator’s beep from “Kim Possible”)) Arren: Hello? (Kairi’s voice is heard on Arren’s watch) Kairi: (Voice over) Hey, Arren and Therru. Sora’s team just contacted us. They said something strange is going on in Dreamland. Arren: What do you mean by “strange?” Therru: What’s going on? Kairi: (Voice over) Some technical equipment all around Dreamland are getting stolen. (Suspicion and realization mixed together dawning upon them, Arren and Therru understood) Therru: Okay. We’re on our way. Arren: We’ll meet you at the entrance right here. Kairi: (Voice over) Okay. (After Arren pushed a button on his watch, he and Therru hurry out of the museum and after waiting for a few seconds, the Kingsleighs and their neighbors met up with them (With Satsuki wearing her yellow sundress). And they weren’t the only ones, the Rowdyruff Boys have arrived as well) Therru: Why are the Rowdyruff Boys here? Buttercup: (To Therru) They wanted to come with to Dreamland. (To Butch) Right? Butch: You betcha. Boomer: Like we told you before, we don’t mind the friendship thing between Bubbles and Buttercup and Ace and Snake. Brick: Yeah. (Then, the fairies, consisting Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, Gerald Johansen, and Phoebe Hyerdahl, arrived) Satsuki: Great timing, guys! Arnold: Thanks. (Then they zipped around the group sprinkling fairy dust, except the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys since they can fly already, and after quickly thinking good happy thoughts, the group flew up into the sky when suddenly, Yasuko, Tatsuo, Tenar, Professor Utonium, Lionel, and Julianna called out to them) Parents: Guys! Skippy: (Attention caught) What’s up? (They flew back down to them. Then to their surprise, Utonium handed six backpacks to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, Tenar handed two fanny-packs to Arren and Therru, Lionel and Julianna handed backpacks to their children, and Yasuko and Tatsuo handed backpacks to Satsuki and Mei) Utonium: Don’t forget your supplies. Tenar: Make good use of them. (The kids nodded and after bidding goodbye to each other, they kids flew up to the second star to the right back to Dreamland, and this time, Brick, Boomer, and Butch are going there for the first time. In Dreamland at night, a woman’s voice is reporting the thefts. Then as the report continued, the voice is revealed to come from a female black and white feathered Adelie Penguin with a skirt-like pouch. She is beautiful with purple eyeshadow, a light orange beak with a red tip, green eyes, light orange webbed feet, and wearing a pink rosebud on top of her head with a pink pearl attached to a black string underneath, and a purple choker with a pink stone on it. She is Marina, Dreamland’s famous reporter from Dreamland News Studio. Next to her is a male black and white feathered Adelie Penguin with blue eyes, a light orange beak with a red tip, light orange webbed feet, and wearing a red winter cap and a yellow winter scarf. He is Hubie, Marina’s husband and partner reporter who is also famous) Marina: Much more equipment has been stolen from the Siamese village, and it's citizens, including King Mongkut, are extremely upset and confused. And now we interview the king himself to find out what was stolen. (At the Siamese village, Hubie and Marina are interviewing King Mongkut. With Hubie and Marina are three water and air breathing sea animals and a female anthro squirrel. The first sea animal is a yellow square-shaped sea sponge with blue eyes, and wearing brown squared shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt, a red tie, a black belt, white knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, and black shoes. He is Spongebob Squarepants, assistant editor to Dreamland News Studio. The second sea animal is a pink starfish wearing only light green shorts with purple flowers. He is Patrick Star, Spongebob’s best friend and boom operator of Dreamland News Studio. The third sea animal is a light blue octopus with yellow eyes, dark red irises, a proboscis monkey-like nose, and wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt with a collar flap. He is Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob and Patrick’s neighbor and cameraman of Dreamland News Studio, but despite having this job, he dislikes it and occasionally tries to steal Hubie and Marina’s job, but deep down, he is a coward. And last, but not least, the female squirrel with them is a light brown and light tan furred squirrel with buck teeth, a light pink nose, and a Texan accent because she’s originally from Texas, and wearing a purple bikini bathing suit with light green panties underneath. She is Sandy Cheeks, Spongebob’s girlfriend, Patrick and Squidward’s friend and chief editor of Dreamland News Studio. Anyway, as they interviewed Mongkut, he explained what was stolen) Mongkut: Three orbs of electricity, two proton cylinders, and four neutron synthesizers. Hubie: And why would the thieves steal those kind of equipment, you’re majesty? Mongkut: Unfortunately, nobody, not even me, knows. However, whoever stole them must have some evil plan for them, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Hubie and Marina: Understood, you’re majesty. (Marina turned to the camera Squidward is holding) Marina: Wherever those equipment may be, let’s just hope our certain team of heroes work this out, find the thieves, and return the equipment to their rightful owners. This is Marina…. Hubie: And Hubie…. Hubie and Marina: Reporting live from the Siamese village. (Later, outside the Siamese village, as the news crew packed up their van, a group of shadowy figures with evil looks watched them. At the van, Marina studied the security video on the TV screen when Squidward spoke up impatiently) Squidward: Come on, Marina! We’re not getting paid if we’re late getting back to the studio! Marina: Just hold on, Squidward! Squidward: What’s watching a couple of security videos gonna do to solve this mystery? Marina: I don’t know, but we have to be a good news crew to find out. Patrick: Yeah, Squidward. Marina has a point. (Laughs goofily) Squidward: Patrick, you have no idea what we’re talking about. Patrick: It’s about, um, uh…. (He thinks hard when Spongebob answered for him) Spongebob: It’s all about figuring out the case. Patrick: That’s right. Like Spongebob said. (Sandy then pulled her van keys out) Sandy: Everything all packed like a case of peanut butter jars? News crew except Sandy: Yes, Sandy. (Patrick then piped in) Patrick: Speaking of peanut butter, wanna stop for a bite to eat? (Realizing he’s right, Hubie answered his question) Hubie: Goodness glaciers, yes! It is getting late. Squidward: Who cares about food right now?! Marina: Squidward! Just because we’re a news crew doesn’t mean we’ll not stop to get something to eat! Sandy: Yeah! We’re a hungry news crew, for cryin’ out loud! (Suddenly, they heard evil chuckles nearby. Then, emerging from the bushes are Zurg and Hades’ pirates, consisting Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Bebop, Rocksteady, Braig, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Drake, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Jack O’Lantern, Man Ray, Pete, Phineas T. Ratchet, Ruggedo the Nome King, Thrax, and the mates, consisting Warp Darkmatter, the Amoeba Boys, Pain, and Panic. The news crew glared at them) Hubie: (Suspiciously) What are you doing here? Fuzzy: Here to take the last equipment from y’all. Brer Fox: (Chuckles evilly) And we ain’t telling ya what we’re using it for. (Sinisterly) Because there ain’t no business for you to know. Brer Bear: But Brer Fox, I thought you and the crew said we need that equipment to…? Brer Fox: Shut it! (Brer Fox stomps on Brer Bear’s foot to shut him up) Brer Bear: Ow! Marina: I should’ve known you’ve taken those equipment. (The crew glared at a confused Brer Bear) Brer Bear: What? (Changing the subject, Ruggedo spoke up) Ruggedo: Anyway, we weren’t the only ones who took it. (He narrows his dagger stare at Brer Bear then back to the news crew with an evil smirk) Ruggedo: We had help. News crew: Help? (Warp gestures to the other bushes and then emerging from the bushes, much to the news crew’s shock, were Hunter J and Ron and Ren Stabbington) Hubie: Goodness glaciers! Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers? Marina: I thought they were imprisoned?! Warp: Not anymore. Pain: We busted them out! Panic: After evading Tamatoa and the Krookodile, that is. Hunter J: Thank you for that explanation, boys. Ron: The three of us weren’t the only ones who got out. (Confused at first, the news crew then noticed seven human bounty hunters emerging as well. The first one is a 29 year old man with short olive green hair with red hair dye strands, red eyes, and wearing a fake gold crown, a red cape, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a green and gold varsity jacket with the edges of the sleeves colored gold, a pale brown belt with a silver skull-shaped buckle, light green pants, and gold and light green shoes. He is King K. Rool, the leader of a group of bounty hunters calling themselves the Kremling Klub. The second human is a 32 year old chubby man with tan skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair, and wearing a dark green military helmet, a dark green vest, a dark gray belt with four white pouches, dark green pants, and black boots. He is Klump, K. Rool’s bumbling, yet faithful, general. The third human is a 24 year old muscular man with a bald head with only a light blue Mohawk hair, green eyes, and wearing a green military camouflage tanktop jumpsuit, a pair of silver armored wristbands, a gray belt, and black boots. He is Krusha, K. Rool’s bumbling and childish, yet faithful, bodyguard. The fourth human is a 34 year old chubby man with tan skin, green eyes, and short dark red hair, and wearing a black pirate captain hat, a gold hooped earring on the right ear, a red orange captain coat over a purple short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt, brown pants, and black boots, and carried a metallic hand-cannon. He is Kaptain Skurvy, co-leader of the Kremling Klub and Klump’s older brother. The fifth human is a 38 year old muscular man with short bleach blonde hair, red eyes, and wearing a black paper-folded pirate hat, a black neck bandana, a white torn-up tanktop, black pants, and brown boots, and carried a curved sword. He is Kutlass, Skurvy’s Italian-accented bumbling, yet faithful, second mate. The sixth human is a 35 year old skinny man with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and short black hair, and wearing brown torn pants tied around the waist by a rope, and black boots, and carried a curved sword. He is Green Kroc, Skurvy’s Russian-accented bumbling, yet faithful, first mate. And the last human is a 30 year old muscular man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red hat, a copper brown vest, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. He is Leatherhead, the bounty hunter of Dreamland who is already tricked by Zurg, Hades, and their crew into thinking Sora Pan and his friends are evil and to capture them alive, and he refused to believe it was a lie by someone on the good guy side. Anyway, upon noticing the bounty hunters, the news crew got nervous, although Hubie, Marina, and Sandy stood their ground fearlessly) K. Rool: The captain and admiral wish to give you a message, but for mostly, Marina. (He points at a glaring Marina. Skurvy then goes up to her, and to the news crew’s shock, Skurvy slapped her across the face) Skurvy: “Mind your snooping business!” That’s what they say. Sandy: Unfortunately, it is our business! (The pirates pull their weapons out. But then the news crew, except Hubie and Marina, got even more nervous) Spongebob: (Chuckling nervously) Well, look at the time. Better get back home. (He runs away. Patrick runs away screaming too. Even a quivering Squidward ran away. Sandy then turned to Hubie and Marina) Sandy: Run! (They split up. Brer Bear points his club at Sandy’s direction) Brer Bear: Let’s get her too, guys! Braig: Hold up! It’s Marina we’re after. Drake: (Lustily) Yeah. (Getting it, Brer Bear gave in and the crew gave chase to Hubie and Marina. Up in the trees, a group of shadowy figures saw the whole thing and after nodding at each other, they silently follow after the pirates. Back down on the ground, Hubie and Marina continued running) Hubie: Just great! We found some clues and they hone in on us! Marina: My sentiments exactly, Hubie! And now, they’re gonna make us pay! (Hubie and Marina ran and ran until Brer Fox and Leatherhead jumped in their way and blocked their path, making them stop. Hubie and Marina gasped and tried to run the other way, but Ruggedo and Krusha blocked that path too. Cornered by the pirates, Hubie and Marina secretly and frantically peeked for a way through to get away) Banzai: (Chuckling evilly) Trapped like rats. (Ed laughed in agreement. Hubie and Marina made a dash to get away, but Krusha grabbed Hubie and Ruggedo grabbed Marina and held them back by pinning their hands behind their backs as Drake came up to Marina) Drake: Well, well. Thought you could outsmart us, huh? (He points his finger at Marina) Drake: Especially when it came to a hunk like me. Ruggedo: Save your romantic mood for later, Drake! We got them! Drake: (Looking at Ruggedo) I know that! Now mind your business! (To Marina) As for you…. (Marina bites his finger) Drake: Yeouch! (He backslaps Marina across the face in a fury) Hubie: Quit slapping her! (Drake angrily grabs Marina’s face) Drake: (Ignoring Hubie) I’ll make you show respect to men like me! (Suddenly, a whoosh flew by, getting their attention. They looked around, and then suddenly, a black boomerang smacked Krusha in the head, knocking him out and making him release Hubie. After throwing Marina into Drake, Ruggedo looked around in anger and suspicion) Ruggedo: Show yourself! (Suddenly, Klump noticed the black boomerang and picking it up, he realized what they were) Klump: Wait a minute…. These are a pair of shades. (Hearing what Klump said, the crew got surprised. Then suddenly, the shadowy figures jump out and attack the pirates, with the fat one tripping Ratchet and K. Rool onto the ground and the ape-like figure jumping on top of Drake, making him release Marina and struggling to get the ape-like figure off of him) Drake: Get off! Get off! (Then a tiny lizard-like shadowy figure leapt down at Drake and blew fire on his rear) Drake: Yeow! (He stopped, dropped, and rolled, putting the fire out. Once all the pirates are beaten up, Krusha woke up and got confused) Krusha: Duh, what happened? (Recovering, Warp grabbed Krusha as the pirates and the other bounty hunters got up) Warp: We’re retreating for now! That’s what! (They run away until they were gone. Hubie and Marina got up and after dusting themselves, they turned to their shadowy saviors) Hubie: Is that you guys? Marina: If it is, thank you for saving us. (The shadowy figures came out of their shadowy appearance, revealing themselves to be Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas, as well as their team, consisting the Lost Tiny Toons, Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Foulmouth, Shirley De Loon, Fifi le Fume, Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Bird, Mushu, B.E.N., and the Gangreen Gang, Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Big William “Billy” W. Williams, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, and Grubber J. Gribberish. As soon as they came out, they smiled casually while Ace picked up his sunglasses and puts them back on) Sora: No problem, guys. Ace: Told ya these shades would make a fine boomerang, Sora. (Realizing the shades are his, Hubie and Marina smiled) Marina: And it’s a good boomerang, too. Hubie: And that was cool the way you threw them. (Suddenly, Sandy returned with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward) Sandy: Got help! (Noticing Sora’s team, the news crew got surprised and then smiled, although Squidward’s smile was flat) Spongebob: Well, what do you know, Sandy. Patrick: Sora Pan and his team saved them. Squidward: (Flatly) I guess we were late. Sandy: And for once, we’re glad we’re late. Marina: Although stupid Drake slapped me across the face again. Hubie: Technically, he backslapped you in the face. Marina: That too. (Changing the subject, Sora began his question) Sora: Anyway, do you think those pirates had something to do with…? (Suddenly, the London group’s voices called out to them as they and the fairies flew down to them) London group: Hey guys! (The Gangreen Gang smiled excitedly upon noticing the Powerpuff Girls) Ace: Buttercup! Snake: Bubblessss! Billy: Thank goodness you’ve returned at the right time. (Buttercup gives Billy a gentle friendly punch on his pot belly) Buttercup: Told ya we’d return. (Grubber then happily belched in front of Ace and Buttercup’s faces. After that was done, Ace and Buttercup fanned away the bad smell from the burp while laughing) Ace: (Laughing) And Grubber missed you too. (Noticing the Rowdyruff Boys, the team and news crew got confused) Ace: Are they…? (The Powerpuff Girls nodded) Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys we told you about. Brick: This is a cool moment to meet you all. Boomer: Yeah. Butch: I knew for a fact this wasn’t any dream they concocted for Kayley’s books. Satsuki: Makes you wonder how surprised me, Mei, Arren, and Therru felt upon that discovery. (Changing the subject, Sora resumed his question) Sora: Anyway, now that everyone’s here, do you think those pirates have something to do with the thefts? (Changing the subject with Sora, the group pondered until Squidward and Patrick answered) Squidward: Apparently, yes. Patrick: Brer Bear spilled the beans. (Curious to know more, Sora’s group thought it over some more, and then Riku spoke up) Riku: We should consult my parents about this. (The London group got confused) Skippy: Your parents? Snake: Riku found out lassssst week that Aqua and her hussssband, Terra, are hisssss parentsssss. Riku: I wasn’t the only one to make that discovery. Roxas: Sora, Ventus, and I found out that we’re twin brothers, although we don’t know who our parents are yet. Kayley: (Confused) Ventus? Double D: (Confused) Terra? (They, along with the London group, except the Rowdyruff Boys, realize) Double D and Kayley: Oh yeah! Bubbles: Terra is Aqua’s husband like Snake said. Blossom: And Ventus, or Ven for short, is Terra and Aqua’s apprentice along with Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Roxas: That’s right. Kairi: So, what are we waiting for? Namine: Let’s go consult them. (They nod and after flying off to the top of Mount Dreamland, where their new hideout is, the group knocked on the door. Answering the door was a boy the same age as Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and Xion. He has the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He Ventus, or Ven for short, Terra and Aqua’s apprentice and Sora and Roxas’ twin brother. Anyway, after he answered the door, he noticed them and smiled) Ventus: Hey guys! Group: Hi, Ven! Ventus: You’re here to see Terra and Aqua? (The group nods) Ventus: Okay, come in. (Then after entering, the group lets Ventus lead them to the third floor master bedroom, that resembles the interior of a Japanese pagoda, and it includes a koi fish pond. In there, are Aqua and a 22 year old man meditating in the center. The man is well-built, has short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra, Aqua’s husband and Riku’s father'. 'Anyway, as they meditated, they calmly notice the group’s presence and calmly welcomed them in) Terra: Come in. (The group seated themselves in front of Terra and Aqua) Sora: Terra, Aqua, we made a discovery on the thefts. (Calmly snapping out of their meditation, Terra and Aqua looked at them in curiosity) Sora: Zurg and Hades’ pirates, as well as their seven new bounty hunters, are the ones stealing those equipment. Riku: And Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers have been busted out along with the seven bounty hunters by those pirates. (Grim expressions falling upon the two gods, Terra and Aqua spoke up) Terra: That can’t be good. Aqua: Then there’s not a moment to lose. (Noticing the Rowdyruff Boys, Terra and Aqua got confused) Aqua: New friends? (The group noticed them and nodded) Bubbles: They are the Rowdyruff Boys we told you about. Brick: We want to help as well. (Nodding in an understanding way, Terra and Aqua gave in) Terra: Very well. Aqua: I see you are confident and confidence is the key to victory. B.E.N.: My sentiments exactly. (Ventus came in and sat beside Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Ventus: They know a lot of wise things to say. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas nodded when suddenly, the group heard a cute noise) Roxas: What’s that cute sound? (Realizing what Roxas is asking about, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua smiled gently and got up) Terra: Something we found in the woods. Ventus: Something neat. Aqua: And something cute. (The group followed the three to the source of the sound and after Ventus removed part of a cloth from a square-shaped object, the square-shaped object was revealed to be a cubed cage containing a smiling cute-looking pink ball-like creature with blue eyes and red shoes. The creature noticed Ventus and chirped) Creature: Poyo! (Amazed by the creature, Sora’s group took a closer look) Sora: Is that…? Terra: Yep. The Star Warrior, Kirby, himself. (The creature, revealed to be Kirby, happily called out his own name in excitement) Kirby: Kirby! Kirby! (Therru gently reached in through the cage’s bars and gently petted Kirby, who liked the petting as he cooed) Therru: He’s adorable. Aqua: And he’s Sora’s team’s new pet. (The group got surprised at Aqua and after looking at Kirby again, Kirby smiled and nods) Kirby: Poyo, poyo! (Terra unlocks the cage and after Kirby puffed himself up, he floated into Sora’s arms) Kirby: Poyo! (Won over by Kirby’s cuteness, Sora gently smiled and gave in) Sora: (Nods) Thanks. Buttercup: But isn’t he, like say, a baby Star Warrior? Ventus: He’s more than just a baby, Buttercup. He has this awesome ability to inhale enemies and objects. Terra: And if he swallowed a special object like fire, for example, he’ll gain a copy ability. Aqua: Which means he will gain powers from it. For example, he’ll become Fire Kirby if he swallowed fire, giving him pyrogenetic powers. Billy: Pyroge…? Blossom: Pyrogenetic. It means fire power. Double D: Just like cryogenic means ice powers. Terra: Which Kirby will gain if he becomes Ice Kirby upon inhaling ice or snow. (Interested, the team looked at Kirby, who nods in agreement. Ace then changed the subject) Ace: Okay, enough of this cuteness! We gotta go and find out why they’re stealing equipment! (Realizing he’s right, the group agreed) Sora: Right! Let’s get going and not only find out, but also stop them! (They, except Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the fairies, run out with Kirby in tow. Realizing he’s still carrying Kirby, Sora stopped and turned to the two gods and his and Roxas’ twin brother) Sora: Oh! Is it okay if…? (Terra, Ventus, and Aqua nodded) Terra: Take him with. Ventus: He’ll show you his true powers. Aqua: Just be careful. Arnold: And come back safely. Gerald: Keep each other safe. Phoebe: And report anything new. Helga: And don’t forget about it! (Sora nods and after Kirby leapt out of his arms, they run after the others waiting for them. Back at a familiar pirate ship in the southern lagoon of Dreamland, the pirates and bounty hunters reported their defeat to Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades themselves) Klump: And that’s when they really beat the pants out of us, Captain and Admiral, sirs! Zurg: As we can tell, you cretin. Hades: What we can’t tell is why you didn’t bother to fight them! (The pirates hesitated a little, but they shook it off and continued their report) Brer Fox: And stupid Brer Bear here spilled the beans of our thefts! (Offended by that insult, Brer Bear got angry) Brer Bear: Hey! I said I didn’t mean to spill the beans! (He whacks Brer Fox in the head with his club. After recovering, Brer Fox glared at Brer Bear and lunged at him to strangle him) Brer Fox: Why you…! (The other crew members, except Leatherhead, Hunter J, and the Amoeba Boys, tried to break up the fight, but it only made it worse by ending up fighting with each other by kicking, punching, pulling at, strangling, spitting at, and biting each other. Angry and annoyed by this, Zurg, Hades, and Hunter J picked up a nearby table and threw it at them, making them stop) Zurg and Hades: STOP IT!!!! Hunter J: Quit acting like babies! Amoeba Boys: Yeah! Zurg: Just go out there and get the last equipment! Hades: And if Sora Pan and his friends try to stop you, fight them this time! (The crew gave in in agreement and they, Leatherhead, Hunter J, and the Amoeba Boys hurried to the big rowboat and quickly rowed away to the shore. In the forest, the group stopped and turned to the news crew) Sora: Why are you still following us? Marina: Because we want to return the favor and help each other gain us a story. Sora: Favor? Story? For what? Hubie: You know, saving our lives. Spongebob: And the story of the century involving the thefts. Patrick: Even though it was just Hubie and Marina you saved only. Spongebob: (Realizing) Oh yeah, Patrick. Point taken. Sandy: So whether you say “no” or not, we’re coming with! And we’ll hogtie those pirates like a bunch of marked hogs in the woods! Squidward: And we’ll share my, I mean, our story with Dreamland. Butch: (Flatly) You just said “my,” Squidward. Therru: Are you that always stingy when it comes to getting a story? Squidward: (Nervously) Well, uh…. (Flatly confessed) ''Yes, sometimes. Sandy: But you guys’ll get used to his obsession to steal Hubie and Marina’s jobs. Squidward: Hey! Hubie: Don’t push it, Sandy. ''(Changing the subject, Ace then asked the news crew) Ace: But are you sure you want to help? Arturo: It could be dangerous. Marina: Danger? Ha! We laugh at the face of danger. (She laughs haughtily) Hubie: Good one, Marina. Squidward: (Mumbling flatly) And you don’t get scared? (Sora’s group are impressed, and then they give in) Sora: Alright. We’ll work together and get you guys a story. But only if we act as your bodyguards for these kind of adventures. News crew, except Squidward: Okay. Squidward: (Flatly) Fine by me. (Suddenly, Sandy’s beeper rang and she looked at it) Sandy: Oh! It’s Mr. Krabs, our boss. (She answered) Sandy: Hello? (She listened to her boss and then gasped) Sandy: Are you serious?! (At the other line at Dreamland News Studio itself, a water/air-breathing sea animal is calling Sandy with a concerned look as he watched on one of the video monitors Zurg and Hades’ crew destroying part of the forest. And about the crab, he is a red crab with green slug-like eyes and a pirate-like accent, even though he’s not a pirate, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and blue shorts. He is Mr. Krabs, or by his full name, Eugene H. Krabs, the news crew’s boss) Mr. Krabs: Of course I’m serious! Get to that stop and spot them! (Corrects himself) Oop, I mean, to that spot and stop them. We need that story now! (He hangs up. Back in the forest, Sora’s group got concerned as Sandy hung up her beeper and puts it away) Sandy: Mr. Krabs said Zurg and Hades’ crew are wreaking havoc in these woods! (Shocked, the group got determined) Roxas: Then let’s go and stop them! Ed: Let’s go for it! Sandy: But you don’t know where they are in these woods! (Realizing Sandy’s right, the group gave awkward looks) Xion: But where are they located in these woods? (As they pondered, a pair of black muscular arms slowly and secretly appeared behind the bushes Marina is standing in front of, grabbed her while covering her beak, and pulled her in. Hearing that, the group noticed Marina’s gone) Hubie: Marina’s gone! Squidward: (Sadly) That’s a crying shame. (Happily) ''Oh well, I’m Hubie’s new reporter. Let’s go stop the pirates. ''(Hubie grabbed Squidward by the back collar of his shirt before he wandered off) Hubie: (Angrily) Hold on! Just because she disappeared doesn’t mean you’re the new reporter. Boomer: I’m sure Squidward’s just joking around. (Brick glared daggers at Boomer and then socked him) Boomer: (Rubbing his cheek) I mean Hubie’s right. (Ace smiled smugly at Brick’s move) Ace: Just like I do to Snake whenever he falls out of line. Snake: (Chuckles) Not allsssss the time. (Ace glared daggers at Snake and then socked him) Snake: (Rubbing his cheek) I meanssss that’ssss right. Sora: Where could Marina have gone? (Hearing the bushes nearby rustling deeper into the forest, the group got suspicious) Patrick: You don’t think…? Sora: She’s apparently abducted! (They run after the source of the rustling bushes all the way to the spot where the pirates wrecked the area. After searching cautiously, Arturo spotted an aquatic building) Arturo: Hey guys! I found an aquatic building over here! (They noticed and nodded in agreement, knowing they must investigate. Once at the aquatic building, they hurry into a water chute elevator and at the top, they find Marina, tied and gagged in a chair) Ed: Hi, Marina! We’re here to save you! (Sora stops him before he could run up to her) Sora: Wait! It could be a trap. (Suddenly, the crew and bounty hunters slowly came out laughing evilly as they surrounded them, weapons drawn. Although Leatherhead was the only one not laughing evilly at them) Sora: I sometimes hate it when I’m right. Mojo Jojo: (Mockingly) Well, well, well. If it isn’t the brats coming to the rescue. (He laughs evilly) Mojo Jojo: As if that’s easy! (Kirby got determined and jumped in front of Sora) Kirby: Poyo! (The crew got surprised, then Warp laughed at Kirby) Warp: Is that all you got? A pink ball creature? (The crew and Kremling Klub bounty hunters joined in the laughter. Insulted, Kirby got determined and stopped their insulting laughter by inhaling at them) Fuzzy: Unusual weather we’re having, ain’t it?! (Suddenly, Kutlass’ sword got sucked into Kirby’s mouth and he transforms into Sword Kirby, which is Kirby wearing a green elf-like hat with a yellow rim and yellow ball at the edge and wielding a sword. Double D scanned Kirby) Double D: He’s become Sword Kirby! (Realizing who he is, the bumbling crew members got nervous while the serious ones glared) Morbucks: (Laughing nervously) No hard feelings, right? (Kirby then sent a wave blast from the swing of his sword at the pirates, knocking them back. Skurvy glared angrily and aimed his hand cannon at him) Skurvy: You’ll pay for this, you pink abomination! (He fires a cannonball at Kirby, but Kirby swung his sword, cutting the cannonball in half. Skurvy got nervous) Skurvy: (Nervously) Uh, I mean you pink swordsman? Kirby: Poyo! (Kirby then started dueling and kicking the pirates’ butts with Sora’s group’s help while Sora and Hubie ran by and headed towards Marina when Drake noticed them and jumped in the way) Drake: I don’t think so, boys! (He aims his gun at the two when suddenly, just when he got ready to put a bullet into his gun, a watermelon struck him in the head, splattering chunks of pink fruit-like substance and seeds all over him. Drake, after wiping some chunks of watermelon off, turned in anger and saw that it was Grubber who threw the watermelon) Drake: You really think watermelons can stop me?! (He was about to pull another bullet out when suddenly, he felt and noticed his bullets are gone) Drake: Where are my bullets?! (Suddenly, a mango splattered on his head. After wiping that off too, he saw that it was Ace who threw the mango at him and Snake standing next to him) Ace: How do you like being a fruit cocktail? Snake: (Showing the stolen bullets) Looking for thesssse? (Furious, Drake ran at them, but Billy landed on him by his rear) Billy: (Laughs) A perfect landing and go boom on him. (Arturo then came up to Drake casually with his hands behind him and then he revealed a banana in his hand and splattered that on his face as well) Arturo: Don’t forget to eat some potassium. (Thanks to the Gangreen Gang’s distraction, Sora and Hubie made it to Marina and freed her) Marina: (After she uncovered her gag) Thanks. (Finally having enough of this, Drake shoved Billy off of him and wiped some banana off of himself) Drake: Enough! (He jumps at Hubie and Marina, but Hubie punched him in the face and then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down) Marina: That’s for grabbing me! (She and Hubie high-fived. Then the crew suddenly got a call from Zurg and Hades (Imagine their beep is the sound of the beginning part of "A Pirate's Life For Me" from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride). They answered in anger and annoyance) Amoeba Bossman: What?! Warp: Can’t you see we’re in the middle of…?! Zurg: (Voice over) I know you are! But stop the fighting for now and get back to the ship! Hades: (Voice over) We were just informed we don’t need anymore equipment! (Surprised, the crew got confused) Ron: Are you sure we should retreat? Zurg: (Voice over) WE’RE SURE, YOU LACKWIT!!!! Hades: (Voice over) NOW HURRY BACK IMMEDIATELY!!!! (Then a click from the other line is heard and the crew, deciding to angrily do what their captain and admiral says, hung up. Warp turned to Sora’s group with a glare) Warp: Okay, you pests. You may have won this time, but we’ll beat you next time! K. Rool: Now let’s go back to the ship! (They retreat, leaving Sora’s group, and Sword Kirby who spits out the sword and returned to normal, confused. Later, at Terra, Ventus, and Aqua’s house, the group, except the news crew, reported to the three about their mission) Terra: They have a mysterious culprit getting them to steal the equipment? Sora: That’s right. Roxas: Whoever he or she may be, he or she must’ve asked the pirates to steal the equipment. Ventus: But for what purpose? Riku: Even we don’t know, Ven. Ace: But we’ll be ready to stop them if we find out. (At Dreamland News Studio, the news crew reported their adventure to Mr. Krabs and another boss of theirs. He is a human 44 year old man with short gray hair with the bottom edge colored white, a black mustache, blue eyes, and wearing a blue business suit, a white long-sleeved business shirt underneath, a red tie, a black belt, slate gray pants, and black shoes. He is J. Jonah Jamieson, the founder of Dreamland News Studio and another boss) Jamieson: Do you really think those troublemakers will save us all? Hubie: Of course they will, Mr. Jamieson. Jamieson: Nonsense! They must be covert spies for those despicable pirates! And don’t mess up next time you get more on this story! (A short pause, then the news crew saluted in agreement) Marina: We won’t let you down, Mr. Jamieson. Spongebob: (Laughs) You can count on us! Patrick: Yeah! (They are about to leave when Mr. Jamieson spoke up again) Mr. Jamieson: And one more thing…. (They turned to him) Sandy: What? Mr. Jamieson: If you do fail to get more of this story…. YOU’RE ALL FIRED!!!! (After leaving the office, they meet up with a water/air-breathing female anthro whale. She is a teenage whale with short blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing red lipstick, a pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink heart in the center, a dark pink skirt, and a pair of white boots. She is Pearl Krabs, Mr. Krabs’ daughter and Dreamland News Studio’s secretary) Pearl: How did it go with Mr. Jamieson? Marina: You don’t want to know, Pearl. Pearl: I do want to know, Marina! (Sighing in defeat, Marina confessed) Marina: Okay, you wanna know what’s wrong? He said we’re all fired if we don’t more of this story. Hubie: So the fate of our jobs are in Sora’s team’s hands. Squidward: Hopefully. (They walk away while Pearl shrugged and resumed typing memos like any secretary would. Later, at the hideout, Sora’s team and the news crew discussed about a team name for Sora’s team. But before that, Sora’s team we’re informed on what Mr. Jamieson said to the news crew) Terra: I guess we’ll make sure you keep your jobs. Sandy: Aw, thanks. Snake: Anyway, onto the point of our ssssubject…. Eddy: We need to give Sora’s team a name. Bubbles: How about Team Sora/London/Toon/Gangreen? Blossom: No, too long, Bubbles. Buttercup: Yeah. I got a good name. How about the Adventure Children? (The group looked at her with dumbfounded looks) Buttercup: Okay, that’s a stupid name anyway. Ace: How about the Sora Pan Gang? Like my friends and I are called the Gangreen Gang? Group: Boo! Ace: (Giving in) Yeah. That’s stupid. Aqua: (Turning to Sora) Sora? Sora: Yeah? Aqua: You’re the leader, right? Sora: You bet. Why? Aqua: Why don’t you come up with a good name for your team? Sora: (Nods) Okay. (After thinking about it, he brightened up on an idea and after grabbing a piece of paper, a pencil, and some colored pencils, he drew something) Arren: What are you drawing, Sora? Mei: Something cool? (Once finished, Sora showed his drawing, in the form of a team name and logo colored in) Sora: A name for the team. (The group looked at the drawing) Ace: “Team Sora Pan,” huh? (To Sora’s happiness and relief, they liked it) Ace: I like it. (The group clamored in agreement) Ed: Cool! Fifi: Where did you come up with that name, Sora? Sora: You once said “''Vive'' le Team Sora Pan,” right? (Realizing why, Fifi blushed with a bashful smile) Fifi: (Giggling) Ooh, la, la. Shucks. Merci ''for using my inspiration! Shirley: Atta boy, Leader boy! Foulmouth: Team Sora Pan, it dadgum is! ''(They then have some oolong tea made by Aqua while the fairies sat in their den drinking their oolong tea watching the whole thing proudly) Sora: A toast to our new union of Team Sora Pan! Group: Cheers! (They clink their teacups and drank some tea) Ending song: Change the World Instrumental Version (Inuyasha) (English version) End of Season 1 Episode 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies